Y a quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: C'est le plus fou des romans... Et toute cette histoire m'enchante... C'est vrai..."


Avec la chanson de La Belle et la Bête :

**Y a quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas**

Cela commença de manière plutôt banale, en fait.

Malgré la neige encore fraîche, c'était une journée ensoleillée qui débutait à Poudlard. En se réveillant au matin, Harry Potter n'eut qu'une envie : aller se rouler dans le tapis blanc qui recouvrait le sol du parc, et oublier, lors d'une après-midi, la guerre qui se déroulait hors des murs de l'école de sorcellerie. Le visage aussi rayonnant qu'un petit garçon, il se précipita vers le lit de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, et le secoua sans ménagement. Ron grogna et ramena sa couverture sur sa tête, peu désireux de sortir de son nid douillet.

-Allez, Ron! rit Harry. Il fait grand beau!

-M'en fiche…, marmonna Ron du fin fond de son obstination.

-Personne n'a marché sur la neige, elle est encore superbe !

-'En n'ai rien à faire…

Harry, toujours souriant, croisa les bras et poussa un léger soupir.

-Très bien, dit-il. Si tu tiens tant à rester coucher, j'irai chercher Hermione tout seul. Elle, au moins, n'hésitera pas à venir s'amuser dehors…

Il eut un instant de silence. Puis les cheveux roux de Ron émergèrent de sous sa couette, révélant des yeux soudain éveillés et, à l'évidence, intéressés.

_Y a quelque chose dans son regard  
D'un peu fragile et de léger  
Comme un espoir  
Toi mon ami aux yeux de soie  
Tu as sourit  
Mais hier encore je n'savais pas_

Une fois habillée, Hermione Granger s'empressa de rejoindre Ron et Harry, qui l'attendaient au bas des marches de son dortoir. Elle arriva auprès d'eux alors qu'elle enfilait ses gants, impatiente de se rendre dans le parc. Ils sortirent de la salle commune de Gryffondor, traversèrent les couloirs, puis s'avancèrent dans la neige, rayonnant de toute sa blancheur. Sans plus attendre, Harry saisit une poignée de neige, la roula, et la lança en direction de ses amis. Ron et Hermione rirent de le voir si heureux, et ripostèrent à leur tour.

Une bataille acharnée entre aux trois commença alors. Les boules de neiges fusaient de tous côtés, les surprenant parfois, lorsque ce n'étaient pas les leurs. Hermione ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais les deux garçons semblaient s'être ligués contre elle. Elle tentait, riant aux éclats, de leur tenir tête, mais ils avaient plus d'expérience qu'elle en matière de bataille de ce genre. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à l'attaquer par derrière. Alors que Harry lui jetait une boule de neige en pleine figure pour faire diversion, Ron s'approchait à pas de loups dans son dos. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit tomber dans la neige. Hermione ne sut jamais comment il s'y prit, mais elle n'eut pas mal en tombant à la renverse. Au contraire, elle fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, Ron la tenant toujours, Harry les rejoignant au sol.

Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, Hermione soupira d'aise, se laissant aller dans les bras de Ron. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser. Elle se tourna d'un mouvement brusque vers son ami, les joues empourprées, et fut surprise par sa proximité. Ainsi, à cet instant, alors qu'il aurait suffit d'effacer les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres, Hermione et Ron ne purent que s'échanger un sourire gêné et s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

_Elle me regarde  
Je le sens bien  
Comme un oiseau  
Sur moi elle a posé sa main  
Je n'ose y croire  
Pourtant j'y crois  
Jamais encore elle n'avait eu ce regard-là_

Midi arriva, apportant ainsi la faim et la fatigue des batailleurs des glaces. Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à la Grande Salle, mangèrent, puis regagnèrent chacun leur dortoir respectif afin de se changer. Ron enfila un t-shirt, et se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu viens dans la salle commune ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, vas-y sans moi, je suis épuisé, répondit Harry en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Ron haussa un sourcil.

-Tu rigoles ? Tu étais plein d'énergie il n'y pas une minute.

Harry sourit et répliqua :

-Le temps a passé, depuis une minute.

Mais Ron n'était pas si crédule.

-Allez, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit de Harry.

-Je veux juste te laisser seul avec Hermione.

Ron rougit soudain, écarquillant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit-il sur un ton indigné.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Pas du tout. Mais comme c'est sans doute une idiotie, je ne vais pas attendre que tu me la dises.

Et il se leva, agacé par ces allusions. Mais il fut retenu par l'exclamation de Harry :

-Tu veux bien me faire un beau cadeau de Noël, dis ?

-Quoi ? répondit Ron en se retournant.

-Alors dis-lui, poursuivit Harry comme si de rien n'était.

Puis il ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

-C'est ça, lança Ron. Repose-toi, tu commences à raconter n'importe quoi.

Mais il savait tout à fait que Harry n'était pas atteint d'une soudaine maladie de stupidité. Il avait comprit de quoi il parlait. Et il eut très envie de lui faire ce cadeau pour Noël.

_C'est le plus fou des romans  
Et toute cette histoire m'enchante  
C'est vrai  
Il n'a rien d'un prince charmant  
Mais en page du temps  
Mon cœur s'éveille en secret_

Hermione, assise dans un canapé près du foyer éteint, attendait de voir arriver Harry et Ron. Peut-être feraient-ils une partie d'échec ? Elle adorait les voir si concentrés sur quelque chose. Parfois, elle s'amusait à les imaginer penché sur leurs livres plutôt que sur l'échiquier. Mais lorsque Ron poussait une exclamation de victoire, l'illusion devenait trop irréaliste pour tenir dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Jamais Ron ne serait aussi enthousiaste devant un devoir…

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et se retourna. Ron descendait l'escalier, seul.

-Harry n'est pas là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Il dit qu'il est épuisé, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Il vint s'asseoir au côté d'Hermione, qui sentit son cœur faire un bond. Elle n'avait pas oublié les bras du rouquin autour d'elle, ce matin…

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, profitant que les élèves de Gryffondor au grand complet soient dehors en train de faire une bataille de boule de neige.

-C'était sympa, tout à l'heure, non ? dit soudain Ron.

-Oui, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Je me suis bien amusée.

-Tu t'es surtout bien fait battre !

-Vous étiez deux contre moi ! s'offusqua faussement Hermione. Je suis certaine que juste toi contre moi, je gagnerais !

-Tu veux parier ?

Et avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, il se jeta sur elle, la chatouillant vivement.

-Arrête, arrête ! Ron ! parvint-elle à prononcer entre deux rires.

Au bout d'un moment, durant lequel elle crut ne plus jamais pouvoir respirer, Ron daigna cesser le supplice. Il la redresse et appuya son dos contre son torse. Comme ce matin, elle soupira et se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte.

Mais alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers celui de son ami, ils ne firent pas la même erreur. Après tout, Ron avait un cadeau à faire à Harry, et Hermione, de toutes façons, n'aurait pu se retenir. Alors ils s'embrassèrent.

_Qui l'aurait cru?_

_C'est incongru_

_Qui l'aurait su?_

_Oh oui, mais qui?_

_Qui pourrait croire que ces deux-là se seraient plus?_

_C'est insensé_

_Attendons de voir ce que ça donnera_

_Y a quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas_

Ron ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il déposa Hermione sur son lit, après avoir verrouillé son dortoir. Hermione oubliait complètement qu'elle était studieuse alors que Ron l'enivrait davantage. Et lorsqu'ils furent tous deux nus sous les couvertures, ils ne savaient même plus leurs noms. Une chose était certaine, ils n'aillaient jamais regretter cette journée d'hiver.

Et en fait, cela se termina de manière aussi banale que cela commença.

_Y a quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas…_

_Y a quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas…_

_Fin_

_De Samantha Dreamangel_

A nouveau un song fic sans grand prétention. J'avais juste envie de faire une fic avec cette chanson. J'espère qu'elle vous a quand même plu.


End file.
